Floaters and Flashes
by GetDrunkOnVictory
Summary: Collection of flash fics written for The Twilight Twenty-Five, round 8. Each prompt stands alone and does not relate to any of the others written.
1. Prompt 15

**Disclaimer: **The _Twilight_ series/universe/characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
**thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: #15**  
**Pen Name: GetDrunkOnVictory**  
**Pairing/Character(s): Edward/Bella, Bree**  
**Rating: K**  
**Word Count: 325**

**Photo prompts can be found here:**  
**thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts**

* * *

Amongst frost-filled winds and stores that had long since closed for the evening sat an old, well-known shop. Tucked in the corner of the warm and cozy bakery, a small, round table holds a private gathering of two very different people who shared one very important love and a great big future.

On one side of the table sat a large person and on the other, a smaller person sat atop a stack of phone books to feel large. Situated on the table between them were two freshly made cups of hot cocoa. Much like the people at the same table, there was a large mug and a smaller mug with a mountain of marshmallows.

"Bree... " the larger of the two began, waiting for the smaller one to look away from the snow covered window beside them. It was the beginning of a conversation that two intelligent adults hadn't yet been brave enough to have with such a bright preschooler. "You know that even though your mom and I are having a baby, it doesn't mean she will ever stop loving you, right?"

"Will Momma love me and the baby the same?" she answered with a question of her own.

"Of course she will."

"Will _you_ love me and the baby the same?"

"Always."

"What will the baby call Momma?"

"Momma."

"And what will the baby call you?"

"Daddy."

"What will _I_ call you when the baby comes?" This was a question they had been waiting to hear for months, and so he was not at all surprised that is where her questioning had led to.

"Whatever you want to call me, sweetheart."

The small girl looked as though she was mulling over the new information before she nodded minutely and glanced back at the slightly cooled mugs in front of her. "Can I have your marshmallows, Daddy?"

"Whatever you want, sweetheart." Only tiny puffs of sugar were witness to his misty eyed smile.

* * *

**AN:** Thank you to Pandora's Box is Heavy for prereading despite her lack of internet and to Twilly for pointing out my oddly worded sentences.

Find me on Twitter: GetDOnV

I came up with back-stories for all of my entries so if you have questions, feel free to ask.

Don't forget to check out the entries from the other challengers. Just search for TheTwilight25 here on ffn and check out the community.


	2. Prompt 3

******Disclaimer:** The _Twilight_ series/universe/characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: #3  
Pen Name: GetDrunkOnVictory  
Pairing/Character(s): Alice/Jasper, Rose, Garrett, Peter (Mr. Hale)/Charlotte (Mrs. Hale)  
Rating: K+  
Word Count: 352**

**Photo prompts can be found here:  
thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts**

* * *

Rosalie Hale marched out of her house and towered over the motionless body of her best friend.

"You can't just keep lying here, Alice."

"Why not?" she asked, not bothering to open her eyes.

"You are lying in the middle of the street."

"Jasper has to leave the house at some point and he'll have to talk to me."

"He already did." Rose looked at the girl sadly. "He left for Edward's about an hour ago."

Alice lifted up on her elbows and looked up at Rose in disbelief. She was shocked and more than a little hurt that he avoided her so easily, but she closed her eyes and took a deep breath to fight off the tears as she lay back down. "Well he has to come home at some point."

"You are going to get yourself run over and I won't even get the chance to say 'I told you so.'"

"Oh please, Rose, this is Forks. Your street only sees about five cars a day and three of them belong to your family."

Resisting the urge to kick her best friend when she was down, Rose marched back into her house and slammed the door. Being Jasper's stepsister and Alice's best friend, she knew exactly how much the two of them were hurting and she hated not being able to do anything about it.

Rose glared at her through the window as Garrett brought out his bright orange cones the town used for their youth soccer league. After neatly placing the safety cones around Alice, he handed her his favorite pillow and ran back inside. It didn't matter to Garrett that Alice was twice his age and supposed to be his half-brother's girlfriend, he was completely smitten and wanted to ensure her safety. He hoped that Rosalie was wrong about someone running over his crush.

A few minutes later, Mrs. Hale took some lunch to the heartbroken teenager followed by Mr. Hale with an extra umbrella. It seemed like the entire Whitlock-Hale household was awaiting Jasper's arrival right alongside Alice … just in a much more comfortable, indoor setting.

* * *

**AN:** Thank you to Pandora's Box is Heavy for prereading despite her lack of internet and to Twilly for pointing out my oddly worded sentences.

Find me on Twitter: GetDOnV

I came up with back-stories for all of my entries so if you have questions, feel free to ask.

Don't forget to check out the entries from the other challengers. Just search for TheTwilight25 here on ffn and check out the community.


	3. Prompt 9

******Disclaimer:** The _Twilight_ series/universe/characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
**thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: #9**  
**Pen Name: GetDrunkOnVictory**  
**Pairing/Character(s): Edward/Bella, Charlie, Garrett**  
**Rating: T**  
**Word Count: 362**

**Photo prompts can be found here:**  
**thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts**

* * *

"I'm sorry, they were caught doing _what_?" Charlie asked, leaning over the manager's desk.

"Touching inappropriately," the moronic manager replied like he wasn't discussing this with the father of a teenage girl.

"Uh huh, and just who was doing the ... uh ... the ..."

"Touching? She was." So helpful, that one.

"Oh my God," I mumbled, mortified while trying to hide in my hoodie. I briefly thought if the color of my face right now could rival my dad's. I don't think anyone's face has ever been so red before. Not even that mortifying time when Alice and her dog had ripped apart my overnight bag during a tug of war match causing my underwear to spill out, and my dignity to evaporate, in front of her brothers. This was of course before I started dating one of said brothers.

"Hey, leave God out of this. I highly doubt you were thinking of him at the time." _No, no I wasn't._ "And boy, you better remove that hand before I shoot it off." I looked at my dad in shock only to see him glaring at the seat next to me. I had been so lost in my mortification that I didn't notice Edward had been rubbing my thigh in, what I guess was, a comforting manner.

"I really don't think that's necessary, Chief." Finally, the moronic manager had something intelligent to say. While Dad was distracted with the moron, I shot Edward a look that I sincerely hope conveyed "are you fucking crazy?" because I had never realized that my boyfriend was suicidal.

"I guess it's my job to arrest them for public indecency." He sighs.

"Sir, we really just ban them for the rest of the month and call their parents."

"You are saying that like this happens all the time."

"Well you aren't my first phone call this week, or even today. February is actually a pretty popular time for this sort of behavior since it's the shortest month of the year." This guy does not know when to shut up.

"What?!"

Thankfully we're saved by a knock on the door. "Garrett, Mrs. Cullen is here." I thought too soon.

* * *

**AN:** Thank you to Pandora's Box is Heavy for prereading despite her lack of internet and to Twilly for pointing out my oddly worded sentences.

Find me on Twitter: GetDOnV

I came up with back-stories for all of my entries so if you have questions, feel free to ask.

Don't forget to check out the entries from the other challengers. Just search for TheTwilight25 here on ffn and check out the community.


	4. Prompt 2

******Disclaimer:** The _Twilight_ series/universe/characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
**thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: #2**  
**Pen Name: GetDrunkOnVictory**  
**Pairing/Character(s): Esme/Carlisle**  
**Rating: T**  
**Word Count: 366**

**Photo prompts can be found here:**  
**thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts**

* * *

She felt like she was drowning among the albums and boxes that held memories her brain could no longer recollect as easily on its own. Scattered around her were mountains of moments cataloging decades of love.

How was she supposed to pick just the essentials for the service when every moment captured had been essential to her? How was she supposed to celebrate the life he led knowing that with the end of his life she lost hers? How was she supposed to go on when there would be no more handsome face to wake up to? Even at 87 her husband had still been the most handsome man she had ever seen.

She picked up a yellowing photograph from the pile. So many years later and it was still one of her favorites. Her husband had to attend a conference in France, but since they had just had their first child he didn't want to leave his wife alone while he traveled to the other side of the globe. He surprised her by paying one of his nieces to tag along and watch Emmett so he could take his wife to explore one of her favorite cities that she had only visited in books and movies. The picture was of the three of them standing in front of the Eiffel Tower and her son's small hand had been clinging tightly to his father's new beard.

On top of the pile on her right was a picture of her husband and two sons during a family trip to the beach. She remembered that she had been sitting under an umbrella trying to teach their daughter how to use the camera. She was too young to really grasp the concept, but being the youngest, their daughter tended to mimic anything her family did.

Her children were all grown with families of their own. Their own loves to make memories with. They didn't have the time to spend their days with her. Even if they did, it wouldn't have been the same. Not like it was with him.

For the first time since she was a young woman in her early twenties, Esme Anne Platt Cullen felt lost.

* * *

**AN:** Thank you to Pandora's Box is Heavy for prereading despite her lack of internet and to Twilly for pointing out my oddly worded sentences.

Find me on Twitter: GetDOnV

I came up with back-stories for all of my entries so if you have questions, feel free to ask.

Don't forget to check out the entries from the other challengers. Just search for TheTwilight25 here on ffn and check out the community.


	5. Prompt 25

******Disclaimer:** The _Twilight_ series/universe/characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
**thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: #25**  
**Pen Name: GetDrunkOnVictory**  
**Pairing/Character(s): Edward/Bella, Rose/Emmett**  
**Rating: T**  
**Word Count: 349**

**Photo prompts can be found here:**  
**thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts**

* * *

Edward sat on the abandoned railroad tracks by Main Street waiting for some kind soul to stop for a sixteen-year-old kid. He knew that when he reached his destination his girlfriend would be likely to kill him once she found just exactly how he got there, but his only focus was getting to her.

He wasn't even going to begin to think about what his parents would do to him once they figured out he wasn't there. It had already been a few hours so they may have already figured out that he wasn't at the house. Right now, though, he was a boy on a mission and he had no plans on giving up anytime soon.

Sunset was coming and he had already decided that if he couldn't find someone to take him the last leg of the trip then he would call Charlie to come get him. It would be a lot easier to convince Charlie to at least let him spend the night. Plus it gave him one more night before his parent punished him for leaving without telling them.

He didn't have to worry about calling Charlie as a black jeep slowed down in front of him. He should have expected that Emmett would come get him, but he was hoping that he would be distracted by getting ready for college and the blonde that was living next door to the house they had moved into. What was unexpected was their new blonde neighbor with a warm smile sitting in the passenger seat. He shouldn't have been shocked though since Emmett had always been a take what you want kind of guy.

Edward got into the back of the Jeep, throwing his duffle and sign on the seat next to him before leaning his head back on the headrest.

"Let's get you home, Ed." Edward couldn't be annoyed about the nickname right then because the smile his older brother was sporting told him that Emmett understood exactly what he was doing and where they were going.

Forks was home for him. Bella was his home.

* * *

**AN:** Thank you to Pandora's Box is Heavy for prereading despite her lack of internet and to Twilly for pointing out my oddly worded sentences.

Find me on Twitter: GetDOnV

I came up with back-stories for all of my entries so if you have questions, feel free to ask.

Don't forget to check out the entries from the other challengers. Just search for TheTwilight25 here on ffn and check out the community.


	6. Prompt 17

******Disclaimer:** The _Twilight_ series/universe/characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
**thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: #17**  
**Pen Name: GetDrunkOnVictory**  
**Pairing/Character(s): Bella/Edward**  
**Rating: T**  
**Word Count: 353**

**Photo prompts can be found here:**  
**thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts**

* * *

Of course Alice would decide to have her birthday party at a roller rink. She's trying to kill me. That's it, that's all there is to it. My best friend wants to kill her klutzy friend. She's finally tired of spending half of our time with her dad while he stitches me up after her latest harebrained idea.

I'm going to die a fourteen year old girl who has never kissed a boy before. I won't get to graduate high school, or go to college, or get married. My life will have been so unfulfilled. Poor Charlie. Whenever he goes out they'll just whisper about his daughter that died at her best friend's birthday party because she couldn't skate. I wonder if they'll blame Alice for my death. My feet begin slipping and I hope that they'll blame her for my death while I cling tighter to the barrier and attempt to straighten up.

Whoever came up with the idea of rollerblades must have been a sadistic psycho. They probably just sat in a corner laughing at all the morons that brought his or her product and kept falling down. I wonder if Charlie can sue a dead person for wrongful death when I die.

"Hey, Bella." If these shoes with wheels don't kill me then Edward Cullen's smile surely will. It will distract me while I attempt to "skate" and I'll just crash into a wall and suffer severe brain damage. No one wants to kiss a vegetable.

"Hi, Edward," I finally respond, still clinging to the barrier around the rink.

"Need some help?" he asks with a glance to my white knuckles.

"I'm fine," is what I answer while my brain screams, "I'm going to die!"

"I know that, but I was asking if you needed help with skating. I play both ice and roller hockey so I'm pretty good with the skates." He shoots another one of his killer smiles at me. "Come on," he says as he pries one of my hands from the barrier. "I promise not to let you fall."

Whoever created roller blades is a genius.

* * *

**AN:** Thank you to Pandora's Box is Heavy for prereading despite her lack of internet and to Twilly for pointing out my oddly worded sentences.

Find me on Twitter: GetDOnV

I came up with back-stories for all of my entries so if you have questions, feel free to ask.

Don't forget to check out the entries from the other challengers. Just search for TheTwilight25 here on ffn and check out the community.


	7. Prompt 21

**********Disclaimer:** The _Twilight_ series/universe/characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
**thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: #21**  
**Pen Name: GetDrunkOnVictory**  
**Pairing/Character(s): Charlie, Riley, Forks PD**  
**Rating: T**  
**Word Count: 362**

**Photo prompts can be found here:**  
**thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts**

* * *

The small group of officers that made up the Forks police department ran as fast as they could through the forest. Half of them weren't even sure what they were chasing and a couple of them were already out of breath and lagging behind the others. The worst things to happen in the small town were cats getting stuck in trees - usually handled by the even smaller group of volunteer firefighters - and out of towners speeding past the few stop signs the town had.

Being the youngest of the group, Riley Biers, fresh out of the academy, could easily outrun his fellow officers. Unfortunately, he had not seen what they were after which caused him to hold back hoping for some type of clue as to what exactly he should be following.

Biers thought back to the phone call they had received at the station that started this - the first distress call of his career. The man had sworn that he hit someone with his car, but when they stopped to look there was nothing there. The department had been ready to write off the incident as a deer crash, which was pretty common with out of town drivers who aren't used to driving through streets surrounded by wildlife, when they had received another call. The woman on the other side had been hysterical, screaming about something that had attacked her tent that still contained her boyfriend. At some point during her hysterical rant they had been able to pick out that she shot off a flare to scare it away and decided that two phone calls was enough panic for them to check it out.

Finally bursting through the trees, they stopped abruptly at the start of the dock. Moving close, Chief Swan stared at the ground while his deputies looked into the water. Whoever or whatever they had been chasing seemed to have disappeared into thin air. The only thing that proved they hadn't been chasing a ghost, or their chief's imagination, were two wet footprints at the edge of the dock.

"Chief, I think we're going to need backup."

"Get me Seattle PD on the phone."

* * *

**AN:** This was not preread so any and all comments are appreciated.

Find me on Twitter: GetDOnV

I came up with back-stories for all of my entries so if you have questions, feel free to ask.

Don't forget to check out the entries from the other challengers. Just search for TheTwilight25 here on ffn and check out the community.


	8. Prompt 16

**********Disclaimer:** The _Twilight_ series/universe/characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
**thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: #16**  
**Pen Name: GetDrunkOnVictory**  
**Pairing/Character(s): Bella/Edward**  
**Rating: T**  
**Word Count: 342**

**Photo prompts can be found here:**  
**thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts**

* * *

"Where are you now?" Bella asked through the phone as she stood in front of the world map that took up a full wall in her apartment's living room ready to pin a colorful flag.

"We just landed in Tahiti; we're on our way to the hotel now."

"What color?"

"Blue," Edward said in reference to the car he was sitting in. Years earlier, Edward had been so excited for his first surfing competition that he had described the trip to Bella in great detail down to the color of the car his parents drove to the hotel. Bella had gone out to buy little green, the color of that first car, flags and a world map poster to mark off his location. Since then she's used flags of different colors to mark where he goes on her map based on the first vehicle he sits in once he's arrived at his location.

"You're there for a week, right?" Bella murmured distractedly while she hunted down the small island of French Polynesia on her map.

"Yeah, then I'll be home for a couple weeks before I have to be in Trestles the day after your birthday."

Bella knew exactly where he would be then as she had taken the week off to join him in Trestles before he left for France. His aunt and manager, Esme, had helped her plan the trip and they planned to keep it a secret from Edward until Bella's birthday. With all of his traveling, spending an extra week with Edward was as much a present for her as it was for him.

"So I get you all to myself for two and a half weeks?" she asked him excitedly.

Edward chuckled a bit before sobering quickly as he arrived at the hotel. "I miss you."

"I miss you, too. So much." Bella swallowed around the lump in her throat and curled up on the floor, leaning against the Atlantic Ocean.

Yes, a month spent with Edward was as much for her as it was for him.

* * *

**AN:** This was not preread so any and all comments are appreciated.

Find me on Twitter: GetDOnV

I came up with back-stories for all of my entries so if you have questions, feel free to ask.

Don't forget to check out the entries from the other challengers. Just search for TheTwilight25 here on ffn and check out the community.


	9. Prompt 14

**********Disclaimer:** The _Twilight_ series/universe/characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
**thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: #14**  
**Pen Name: GetDrunkOnVictory**  
**Pairing/Character(s): Edward/Bella, Rose**  
**Rating: T**  
**Word Count: 388**

**Photo prompts can be found here:**  
**thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts**

* * *

"Sting or The Boss?" Rose asks as she holds up two albums.

"Uh, The Boss … no, wait … Sting. Both?"

Rose rolls her eyes at me and places both albums in the little green basket holding the rest of our choices. We now have six albums that we have to choose between to play at Charlie's birthday party and we still have half of the store to look through.

"For someone with so much musical talent, you kind of suck when it comes to picking music for a party. He's your girlfriend's father, shouldn't you know what he likes?"

"You aren't helping, Rose." That's a lie. Just her being here is helping more than she would ever know. This is about so much more than picking music though. If I choose the wrong music then Charlie would probably find this is as some type of proof that I'm not good enough for his daughter.

My impending anxiety attack is interrupted by the vibrating of my phone.

_Is Emmett really your best friend or can you survive with just Jasper? ~B_

_Cooking with Em not going so well? ~E_

_How much would Rose hate me if I chopped off her boyfriend's hands? ~B_

_I think you may actually be looking at death. If she kills you, then I'm going to have to kill her, then Jasper is going to have to kill me, and Alice will go insane deciding if she should avenge my death by killing the love of her life. That would leave poor Emmett handless and friendless, not to mention what our parents would go through. ~E_

_You're right. Plus I think Forks PD is too small to handle such a giant case. ~B_

_Nah, this would go straight to the FBI. ~E_

_Hurry back before I end up calling them myself. Love you. ~B_

_This is harder than you'd think. Love you too. ~E_

"Your boyfriend is about to get his hands chopped off for annoying my girl," I tell Rose as I walk over to look through what he have in our basket.

"I told Alice it was a bad idea to pair them together for food. I'll just send him a little distraction." She smirks as she walks towards the bathroom. I don't even want to know what kind of "distraction" she'll be sending him. Hopefully Bella is far away from his phone.

* * *

**AN:** This was not preread so any and all comments are appreciated.

Find me on Twitter: GetDOnV

I came up with back-stories for all of my entries so if you have questions, feel free to ask.

Don't forget to check out the entries from the other challengers. Just search for TheTwilight25 here on ffn and check out the community.


	10. Prompt 5

**********Disclaimer:** The _Twilight_ series/universe/characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
**thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: #5**  
**Pen Name: GetDrunkOnVictory**  
**Pairing/Character(s): Rose/Emmett, Mr. Hale**  
**Rating: T**  
**Word Count: 349**

**Photo prompts can be found here:**  
**thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts**

* * *

"Mother will kill me if she finds out that I didn't practice my song today."

"Come on, Rosie, you and I both know that you're the best violinist that ever lived. A little break and some fresh air won't change that."

She looked up at her boyfriend from her place in his arms. "I'm not the best."

"But you can be with a little relaxation. You won't be the perfection that I know you can be if you are stressed out."

Pressing herself closer to him, Rose kissed the underside of jaw. "How do you propose I relax?"

Emmett passed his eyes over the expanse of the Hale's large yard and smirked before throwing Rose over his shoulder. "Maybe a little dip in the pond will soothe you."

"You wouldn't dare!" Rose screeched, slapping his back.

"Hmm, maybe not. Wouldn't want you to get sick." Emmett spun around in circles getting just what he came over for. A happy and giggling girlfriend whose mind was stress free for just few moments.

"Put my daughter down, NOW!" A voice boomed through the yard scaring a few birds from the trees.

Emmett immediately placed Rose on her feet as he made eye contact with a murderous Mr. Hale.

"Father–"

"Inside, Rosalie." Rose knew better than to defy her father when he was this angry, but she was terrified to leave him alone with Emmett. "NOW!"

Em gave her waist a quick squeeze to assure her that he'd be fine and that she should do as her father said. Rose refused to take her eyes off the men as she slowly backed into the house.

Mr. Hale waited until they heard the click indicating that the sliding door had closed before stepping closer to Emmett. "My daughter _will_ lead a wonderful and successful life. She _will_ get married and have a family. My daughter _will not_ throw her life away for trailer trash like you. You _will not_ see my daughter again even if that means shipping her overseas to boarding school." With that he stalked away leaving a furious Emmett behind.

* * *

**AN:** This was not preread so any and all comments are appreciated.

Find me on Twitter: GetDOnV

I came up with back-stories for all of my entries so if you have questions, feel free to ask.

Don't forget to check out the entries from the other challengers. Just search for TheTwilight25 here on ffn and check out the community.


	11. Prompt 13

**********Disclaimer:** The _Twilight_ series/universe/characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
**thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: #13**  
**Pen Name: GetDrunkOnVictory**  
**Pairing/Character(s): Edward/Bella, Alice**  
**Rating: T**  
**Word Count: 436**

**Photo prompts can be found here:**  
**thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts**

* * *

"Where did he take you? Did Charlie threaten him? What did you wear? What did he wear? How was the food? Did you see a movie? Did he kiss you? Did you kiss him? Did Charlie catch you making out? Tell me everything." Alice demanded through Skype, her face a little red from not taking a breath to ask her questions.

At the speed Alice had been going, I didn't catch all of the questions she asked, but I knew that she would repeat them until she got her answers so I just started with the ones I did remember.

"Yes, he met Charlie and no, Charlie didn't threaten him. Charlie likes the Cullens, but he keeps mixing up Emmett and Edward so he was actually happy when it was Edward that stood on the porch."

"Can you imagine Charlie threatening a giant Emmett? That goofball would probably just slap Charlie's back and ask about the Seahawks." Alice giggles and falls on her side.

"Yeah, he wouldn't even be intimidated by Charlie cleaning his shotgun in front of him. He'd just ask how many guns he has before announcing he was hungry."

"Okay, okay, we're getting off topic. Where did Edward take you? What did you guys wear?"

I proceeded to tell Alice everything about my date with Edward and made sure to describe his outfit in as much detail as I could remember after showing her what I had worn. When Edward first asked me out, Alice had been happy but devastated that she couldn't pick out my outfit and help me get ready since she and her family were out of town for a few weeks.

"Did he kiss you?"

"No," I replied, a little disappointed. "Dad came out on the porch as soon as we pulled into the driveway."

There was a sound at my window and I glanced over to see bright green eyes and a crooked smile.

"I have to go, Alice."

"What? Bella–" I shut my laptop and climbed off my bed to open the window.

"Hi."

"Hi."

"I, uh, forgot something."

I stood there a little confused wondering what he could have possibly left at my house when it dawned on me. "Oh, do you want your sweater back?" I asked him as I reached to take it off.

"No, you keep it." He stopped my hands from removing it. "It looks good on you." He used his grip on my wrist to pull me closer to him. "That's not what I forgot." He dropped his forehead to mine.

"Then what–" I was interrupted by his lips on mine.

* * *

**AN:** This was not preread so any and all comments are appreciated.

Find me on Twitter: GetDOnV

I came up with back-stories for all of my entries so if you have questions, feel free to ask.

Don't forget to check out the entries from the other challengers. Just search for TheTwilight25 here on ffn and check out the community.


	12. Prompt 1

**********Disclaimer:** The _Twilight_ series/universe/characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
**thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: #1**  
**Pen Name: GetDrunkOnVictory**  
**Pairing/Character(s): Edward/Bella**  
**Rating: T**  
**Word Count: 303**

**Photo prompts can be found here:**  
**thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts**

* * *

Edward held on tightly to Bella while they both pretended to be asleep. They knew they would never feel safe enough to really sleep until the train pulled into the station in Edmonds.

Edward flinched every time the doors between the train cars opened and Bella squeezed the arm wrapped around her in comfort.

"Are you sure Carlisle won't turn me away?" Bella whispered over her shoulder.

"Positive. Aunt Esme loves you too much. If by some chance they do, we'll figure it out. They can't separate us ever again." Edward pulled her impossibly closer and kissed her shoulder.

A few more minutes pass in quiet before Bella grabs his hand. "Edward?" Why didn't you ever tell Carlisle the truth? Wouldn't he have protected you?"

"Of course he would have, but who would believe me over one of the best lawyers in the state. Uncle Carlisle would have protected me as much as he could, but eventually Dad would have gotten me back and it would have been so much worse."

What Edward left out is that for the last two years Edward refused to leave Bella behind. Unlike his, her father may never have hit her but that would have meant he was home long enough to see his daughter. This escape to his aunt and uncle's house was as much for him as it was for her. He deserved to be taken care of for once and his girlfriend deserved to be around people who loved her and weren't afraid to show it.

"We're eighteen now; no one can separate us or make us go back. We can finally have the lives we deserve."

"Somewhere that no one can hurt you."

"Somewhere with people who want you."

"I'll always take care of you, Edward Masen."

"I'll always love you, Bella Swan."

* * *

**AN:** This was not preread so any and all comments are appreciated.

Find me on Twitter: GetDOnV

I came up with back-stories for all of my entries so if you have questions, feel free to ask.

Don't forget to check out the entries from the other challengers. Just search for TheTwilight25 here on ffn and check out the community.


	13. Prompt 7

**********Disclaimer:** The _Twilight_ series/universe/characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
**thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: #7**  
**Pen Name: GetDrunkOnVictory**  
**Pairing/Character(s): Riley, Alec, Jane, Emmett, Renesmee**  
**Rating: T**  
**Word Count: 349**

**Photo prompts can be found here:**  
**thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts**

* * *

_Everyone always says not to walk around in the forest at night. There are dangerous things out there that you can't fight. Things that no one has really seen. Things happen that people can't really explain. It's a small town with no crime. Seriously, what's the worst that can happen?_

Just as Riley finished that thought, something ran in front of him.

"Hello? Is anyone there?"

There was movement on his left, but he couldn't see anything with how dark it was.

"Hello?"

Riley finally got the flashlight on his phone to turn on when there was a noise behind him.

"Who's there?"

Catching another movement, he was only able to see the tail end of a long coat.

"Jane, if that's you this shit isn't funny."

There was a chuckle above him, but he couldn't see anything in the trees.

"Alec?"

His palms were sweaty and he almost dropped his phone when there was a thud in front of him.

"Seriously, guys, quit being stupid."

He kept hearing things, but there was nothing there.

"Go ahead, have your fun. I'm going home."

Riley continued his walk deeper into the forest and jumped when his phone vibrated in his hand.

_Dude, you still coming? Pizza is here. ~A_

Riley was about to tell him to quit fucking around when another message came in. This one was a picture of Jane eating pizza.

Finally accepting that it wasn't Jane and Alec in the forest with him, Riley began running. He heard footsteps behind him and sped up. He looked behind him and slowed a bit when he didn't see anything. Not looking where he was going caused him to run into something and fall back.

Looking up he saw glowing eyes and gleaming teeth.

"Please," he begged desperately. The only response was a deep chuckle and a faint giggle.

All that they found the next day was a shoe and a cell phone. Riley was never seen again.

"And that, Ness, is why you should never go out alone at night."

"I won't, Uncle Emmy. Good night."

"Love you, kid."

* * *

**AN:** This was not preread so any and all comments are appreciated.

Find me on Twitter: GetDOnV

I came up with back-stories for all of my entries so if you have questions, feel free to ask.

Don't forget to check out the entries from the other challengers. Just search for TheTwilight25 here on ffn and check out the community.


	14. Prompt 19

**********Disclaimer:** The _Twilight_ series/universe/characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
**thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: #19**  
**Pen Name: GetDrunkOnVictory**  
**Pairing/Character(s): Edward, Jasper, Emmett, Renesmee, Kate, Garrett**  
**Rating: T**  
**Word Count: 305**

**Photo prompts can be found here:**  
**thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts**

* * *

"Are you sure this place is for kids?"

"Of course, Edward. It's a _kid's_ haunted house."

"Then why aren't there any other kids here, Emmett?" Jasper asks, looking around and keeping a tight hold on his son's hand.

"They're probably just in a different part of it then we are. Or maybe their dads aren't pansies like you and they already found the candy bucket at the exit."

"Or they are calling Child Protective Services on us."

Edward bent down to pick up his daughter, Nessie, who was clinging to his pant leg and hiding her face in his thigh. "If Ness has nightmares tonight, I'm sending Bella after you."

"The kids will be fine."

"Yeah? Then why is Kate hiding her face in your neck?"

"She's just tired. Right, baby?"

"I want to go home and I want Momma." She sniffled into Emmett's thick neck.

"They are never going to let us take our kids anywhere ever again. Remind me to never ask you to babysit." Edward glared at Emmett over his daughter's shoulder.

"Dad?"

"Yeah, Gar?"

"Why is that clown smiling when he's bleeding? Isn't he hurt?" Garrett asked Jasper while looking to the side.

"Shit, Em, the women are going to kill us." Jasper cursed under his breath as he picked up his son and looked around for the entrance or an emergency exit.

"Us nothing, this shit is all on Em."

"You guys are just being ridiculous."

"Yeah, Em, we're completely overreacting," Edward said sarcastically as he followed Jasper who had finally located the entrance to the haunted house.

Once outside, they saw the same sign for the kid's haunted house that Emmett had seen. It was pointing to the lit up, purple and orange house next to them.

"Oh, so that's what the arrow means…"

"I hope Rose castrates you."

* * *

**AN:** This was not preread so any and all comments are appreciated.

Find me on Twitter: GetDOnV

I came up with back-stories for all of my entries so if you have questions, feel free to ask.

Don't forget to check out the entries from the other challengers. Just search for TheTwilight25 here on ffn and check out the community.


	15. Prompt 8

**********Disclaimer:** The _Twilight_ series/universe/characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
**thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: #8**  
**Pen Name: GetDrunkOnVictory**  
**Pairing/Character(s): Bella, Angela/Ben, Rose, Edward**  
**Rating: T**  
**Word Count: 485**

**Photo prompts can be found here:**  
**thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts**

* * *

"I'm getting married!" A drunken Angela yells from on top of the bar.

"Please tell me you are filming this," Bella whispers to Rose.

"Ben is going to piss his pants when he sees this."

"Yup, right before Ang dies of embarrassment. All right, let's get her down before she ends up getting married in a hospital room." Bella and Rose, with the help of a very amused bartender, get Angela off the bar and onto a stool.

"Rosie, Rose Petal, when I first met you I thought you were such a bitch." Angela whispers the last word and the bartender coughs to hide his laugh before walking away to help a few patrons at the other end of the bar. "Not at all like Bella. Bell La La, I love you. Did you know that? You're my best friend and I just love you so much. I mean not as much as I love Ben of course. Hmm, Ben. He's so sexy in his glasses. Don't you think Ben is sexy in his glasses, Bella?"

"Um…" Bella looked to Rose for help, not sure how to respond to Angela's drunken rambling.

"Wait a minute, you better not think Ben is sexy." Angela narrows her eyes at her friend. "He's mine, Bella, and you can't have him." She says with a little pity. "We'll find you someone else that you can think is sexy." She nods sloppily with determination and spins toward the bar. "Mr. Bar...Barter...Barkeep! Yoohoo, Green Eyes!"

The bartender that helped them get Angela down from the bar strides over with a smirk and leans on the bar in front of Angela. "You summoned me, Miss Bride-to-be?"

"That rhymes! Oh my God, I'm getting married!"

Rose was giggling hysterically at her drunken friend and sat down in the stool next to her. "I think you were going to ask him something, Ang."

"Oh yeah," Angela exclaimed as if remembering she had to tell the President a very important secret. "Are you single?"

"Yes, but I happen to know that you aren't so why the question?"

"Don't you think Green Eyes is sexy, Bella? He's not as sexy as my Ben of course, but maybe he can be your Ben."

"Ang…" Angela had her mind set on something that was very important to her drunken mind and she would not be deterred.

"Do you think Bell La La is pretty, Green Eyes? She's single you know."

"Please ignore her. She is so beyond drunk right now." Bella was mortified that her best friend was apparently trying to set her up with the sexy bartender who was so far out of her league.

"I think she is very pretty, Miss Bride-to-be," Edward said with a crooked smile ignoring Bella's protests.

"Oh my God, I'm getting married!" Angela announced before throwing up on her best friend's shoes.

"I think that's our cue to get her home."

* * *

**AN:** This was not preread so any and all comments are appreciated.

Find me on Twitter: GetDOnV

I came up with back-stories for all of my entries so if you have questions, feel free to ask.

Don't forget to check out the entries from the other challengers. Just search for TheTwilight25 here on ffn and check out the community.


	16. Prompt 10

**********Disclaimer:** The _Twilight_ series/universe/characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
**thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: #10**  
**Pen Name: GetDrunkOnVictory**  
**Pairing/Character(s): Alice, Jasper**  
**Rating: T**  
**Word Count: 322**

**Photo prompts can be found here:**  
**thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts**

* * *

She started the mile long trek to her little hideaway.

Being covered in flowers and small creatures, this part of the woods always made her feel like Snow White. She could never resist the urge to sing songs from Disney movies to try to get the birds to sing along with her.

After about twenty minutes, she finally saw her destination through the trees. There was a small stone well with a little red, wooden roof that looked like it came out of a Disney movie. She found the well years ago and would go see it whenever she needed some space from her family. She knew she was too old to pretend, but she always found herself imagining that she was a long lost princess who was just waiting for her prince to come rescue her from her judgmental family.

About a year ago, she had a vision of meeting a tall man about her age with shaggy blond hair. Every time she leaves her hideaway, she fears she's missed him and her vision will never come true.

Arriving at the well, she sits on the ground with her back against it and closes her eyes and concentrates on her future. She's been visiting the well more often in the past few months, but has been seeing the vision less often.

A few hours have passed and a small white rabbit nudges her hand before hopping away as if telling her that it's time to go.

Getting up she pulls a coin out of her pocket, warming it between her small hands and makes a wish. She kisses the coin for extra luck and tosses it into the well listening for the small splash it makes.

She hears a noise behind her and turns to find a young man looking at her curiously.

"You've kept me waiting a long time."

"I'm sorry, ma'am," he replies, bowing like a real life prince.

* * *

**AN:** This was not preread so any and all comments are appreciated.

Find me on Twitter: GetDOnV

I came up with back-stories for all of my entries so if you have questions, feel free to ask.

Don't forget to check out the entries from the other challengers. Just search for TheTwilight25 here on ffn and check out the community.


	17. Prompt 4

**********Disclaimer:** The _Twilight_ series/universe/characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
**thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: #4**  
**Pen Name: GetDrunkOnVictory**  
**Pairing/Character(s): Bella, Alice, Edward**  
**Rating: T**  
**Word Count: 310**

**Photo prompts can be found here:**  
**thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts**

* * *

"Come on, Bella, think about it. It could be like … a coffee shop romance."

"Alice, we're in a bar." Bella waves her hands around indicating their location. As far as she knew, there weren't any coffee shops that served alcohol on a regular basis. If there were she needed to find it because she wouldn't mind starting her day with a spiked coffee a few times a week.

"Who cares where we are, a hot guy was flirting with you!"

"Did you forget the last time a hot guy flirted with me in a bar?" Bella retorts, thinking back a few months.

"That was different. James was a sleaze who was married; this guy doesn't have a ring and there were no tan lines indicating that a ring should be there." Alice has a smug look on her face as she leans back into her chair.

"That doesn't mean he isn't a sleaze. Not everyone tans easily. Did you notice his red hair? All the redheads that I've know immediately burn instead of tan."

"Just take a chance, Bella!" Alice exclaims while digging her tiny fingers into Bella's arm.

"Is this about me taking a chance on a guy, or is this about you getting to know said guy's equally good looking friend?" She raises an eyebrow at the desperate look on Alice's face.

"There's no reason we both can't get guys out of this," Alice mumbles before unleashing her signature pout.

Their conversation is interrupted by the owner announcing the night's entertainment. For the first time that night, the girls notice the instruments sitting on stage. The next thing they notice are the guys they were just talking about getting on stage and picking up the instruments.

"I love musicians."

While Alice had a thing for any type of musician, Bella had always had a soft spot for guitarists.

* * *

**AN:** This was not preread so any and all comments are appreciated.

Find me on Twitter: GetDOnV

I came up with back-stories for all of my entries so if you have questions, feel free to ask.

Don't forget to check out the entries from the other challengers. Just search for TheTwilight25 here on ffn and check out the community.


	18. Prompt 23

**********Disclaimer:** The _Twilight_ series/universe/characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
**thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: #23**  
**Pen Name: GetDrunkOnVictory**  
**Pairing/Character(s): Edward/Bella, Emmett, Tanya**  
**Rating: T**  
**Word Count: 426**

**Photo prompts can be found here:**  
**thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts**

* * *

"Considering how clumsy you are, it's probably a bad idea for you to be sitting a roof," Emmett says, startling me, as he climbs out of my window.

"I think I could sit here safely if giants did come out here trying to scare the bejeezus out of me."

Emmett lets out a booming laugh that rattles the window and takes a seat next to me. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," I tell him and continue staring into the trees.

"No one who is really fine say those words."

"I just, I didn't think that when I told him that I wasn't good enough for him and that he should be dating knockouts like Tanya he would go out and actually ask out Tanya."

"So you told a guy to do something and now you're upset that he went out and did it?"

"It wasn't what I meant to happen."

"What exactly did you expect him to do? You girls don't seem to understand that we can't read your minds. We take everything you tell us at face value."

I could feel Emmett's eyes on me, but I refuse to acknowledge it and kept my eyes staring straight ahead. Emmett sighs and remains quiet for a few minutes, but I should have known that he lacks the ability to remain quiet.

"Why didn't you say anything when he went out with her? Why didn't you stop him?"

"He is so out of my league."

"Who cares? Rose is so far out of my league, she's in a different sport! I'll fight to the death to make sure that I keep her though."

I put my head down on my knees and Emmett lets out a frustrated sigh when I remain quiet.

"Maybe you just don't care about him as much as you say you do." I quickly whip my head around to look at him incredulously. Before I can yell at him, we hear a car pull into my driveway.

"I can't believe he brought her here. Why would he think it would be a good idea to bring his new girlfriend to my house?!" I'm so furious that it takes me a while to notice the cloth they throw up on the top of the car.

"I think he's just trying to show you who he really cares about."

Tanya slips back into the car and I can hear Van Morrison's "Brown Eyed Girl" blast from the speakers, but I'm too focused on the large block letters that cover the car.

_Be my girl, Bella_

* * *

**AN:** This was not preread so any and all comments are appreciated.

Find me on Twitter: GetDOnV

I came up with back-stories for all of my entries so if you have questions, feel free to ask.

Don't forget to check out the entries from the other challengers. Just search for TheTwilight25 here on ffn and check out the community.


	19. Prompt 6

**********Disclaimer:** The _Twilight_ series/universe/characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
**thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: #6**  
**Pen Name: GetDrunkOnVictory**  
**Pairing/Character(s): Edward/Bella, Kate**  
**Rating: T**  
**Word Count: 310**

**Photo prompts can be found here:**  
**thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts**

* * *

Edward leaned against the doorjamb and listened as his girlfriend told his daughter an elaborate story about beautiful princesses and a dragon named Emmett. He smiled at the giggles erupting from his little girl. He had never heard a better sound and was so grateful to his girlfriend for loving his daughter unconditionally.

"After rescuing the wonderful princess from the angry, smelly dragon, the prince took her back to his stone castle to meet his little princess."

"The prince has a daughter?"

"Oh yes, she is the cutest and sweetest princess in the whole universe. The whole kingdom loves her and they even have a whole day where they spend all of their time with her."

"Really? A whole day."

"Yup, a whole day just for her."

Edward continued to watch and listen as Bella finished her story and tucked his daughter in for the night. Bella even remembered to tuck in Kate's rabbit and give it a kiss goodnight as well.

"Good night, Katie."

"Good night, Bella. Love you."

"Love you too, littlest princess."

Bella kissed Kate's cheek and turned on the nightlight. She turned off the light and closed the door softly behind her before leaning against it and looking at Edward.

"She really does love you," Edward told Bella as he pulled her into his arms and leaned back into the wall across from Kate's door.

"And I really do love her," Bella responded as she kissed the underside of Edward's jaw. Edward and his daughter had wormed their way into her heart and she couldn't be happier about it. There was no place she'd rather be than with them.

"I'm almost positive that the prince loves you too," he whispered and touched their foreheads together.

"Just almost positive?" Bella asked while looking into his eyes.

"I love you, Princess Bella."

"I love you too, Prince Edward."

* * *

**AN:** This was not preread so any and all comments are appreciated.

Find me on Twitter: GetDOnV

I came up with back-stories for all of my entries so if you have questions, feel free to ask.

Don't forget to check out the entries from the other challengers. Just search for TheTwilight25 here on ffn and check out the community.


	20. Prompt 18

**********Disclaimer:** The _Twilight_ series/universe/characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
**thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: #18**  
**Pen Name: GetDrunkOnVictory**  
**Pairing/Character(s): Edward, Bella, Alice, Rose, Jasper, Emmett**  
**Rating: T**  
**Word Count: 326**

**Photo prompts can be found here:**  
**thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts**

* * *

The girls looked out the window and watched the boys from upstairs raking the leaves outside. They all lived in a three-story brownstone that had been split into three separate apartments. The brownstone was owned by Mr. and Mrs. Cope who lived on the first floor. The boys on the third floor took care of all of the chores for the elderly couple in exchange for a few home-cooked meals several times a week.

"I wish it was summer so they would take off their shirts."

"If it were summer then they wouldn't have to rake any leaves."

"But then they could mow the lawn and we would be able to ask them to wash our cars."

"So very true."

"We can still ask them to wash our cars, they just won't be doing it while shirtless. Plus it'll make it easier to ask them in the summer if they are already used to it."

The girls continued staring at the boys as they formed a giant pile with the leaves.

"If they spent all that time raking leaves just to jump in them then I am walking away from this window and going to do something productive with my time," Rose said incredulously.

"If they spent all that time raking leaves just to jump in them then I am so going down there to join them." Alice giggled along with Bella as they high-fived each other.

Once the boys made sure they raked up every last leaf they could find, they crossed the street and took a running leap into the large pile of leaves.

The girls looked at each other before running around their apartment finding appropriate outdoor clothing and raced each other out to the front lawn.

There they found the boys wrestling with each other in the giant pile of leaves like a couple of children and jumped right into the mayhem ready for the most fun they'd had since moving in.

* * *

**AN:** This was not preread so any and all comments are appreciated.

Find me on Twitter: GetDOnV

I came up with back-stories for all of my entries so if you have questions, feel free to ask.

Don't forget to check out the entries from the other challengers. Just search for TheTwilight25 here on ffn and check out the community.


	21. Prompt 20

**********Disclaimer:** The _Twilight_ series/universe/characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
**thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: #20**  
**Pen Name: GetDrunkOnVictory**  
**Pairing/Character(s): Edward/Bella, Angela/Ben**  
**Rating: T**  
**Word Count: 313**

**Photo prompts can be found here:**  
**thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts**

* * *

Bella and Angela sat huddled inside their fort while a storm raged outside. It was to be the worst rainstorm their city has seen in almost forty years.

Electricity throughout the neighborhood had cut out pretty early on in the storm, so the roommates had decided to build a fort in the living room using all of the pillows and blankets in the entire apartment.

With a handful of flashlights, a box of batteries, and a collection of candles, the girls made no plans to leave their hideout until their bladders protest.

Giggling and gossiping like school girls, Angela and Bella passed the first few hours of the storm in relaxed moods. When Angela reached for the phone to order pizza and found no connection, they laughed hysterically at their silliness of forgetting the storm.

They both stopped giggling when they heard the front door of apartment open and two sets of footsteps get closer to their hideout.

"You know, Ben, I think this storm has turned our girlfriends into a couple of preteens. We should probably get out of here before Dateline shows up." Both men laughed and the girls heard a muffled thump before a head popped through the opening of their fort.

"Knock, knock. Can we come in? I don't see any signs saying 'No boys allowed'."

"Yeah, Ben, I guess you two can come on in," Angela started to say before she was cut off by her roommate.

"The entrance fee is food and alcohol."

"I think I know my girlfriend pretty well," Edward said, pushing a box of pizza and a bag containing rum and soda through the opening.

"Most definitely. Entrance granted. Now while you are still outside of the fort, you can get the cups and napkins."

The four of them spent the next few days hiding out in the fort and waiting out the storm.

* * *

**AN:** This was not preread so any and all comments are appreciated.

Find me on Twitter: GetDOnV

I came up with back-stories for all of my entries so if you have questions, feel free to ask.

Don't forget to check out the entries from the other challengers. Just search for TheTwilight25 here on ffn and check out the community.


End file.
